


Becky’s FAST Food

by Isbus



Series: Becky’s FAST Food [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Original Work
Genre: A GAME THEORY!, Other, but it’s just a theory, thanks for reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isbus/pseuds/Isbus
Summary: Meet Becky and her friends at the perfect place for birthdays, fun, and most of all... FOOD!WARNING: IF YOU DECIDE TO MAKE A STORY ABOUT THIS OR A GAME ABOUT THIS THEN PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO ME, ISBUS.btw, check out my quotev for the pictures that go along with it. YES I know they aren’t top quality.





	Becky’s FAST Food

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scott Cawthon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Scott+Cawthon).



“So, this is the place?” 

“Yes, Mr. Deap.” Keith lead me towards the door. Above the door was a sign that read “Becky’s FAST Food”. The word “Becky” was in a bright pink while the rest was in a deep shade of blue. The building looked shady at night but in the morning, it was quite bright and lively, but that’s probably because kids and parents are walking inside the tan building. Keith snapped me out of my thoughts by clearing his throat. “Mr. Deap?” 

“Oh, uh, what? What’s happening now Keith?” I asked. 

“That’s Mr. Carpenter. And we’re about to walk inside.” He snapped. I knew Keith was a dick sometimes but that honestly suprised me. We walked inside to see a large room filled with tables, chairs and rainbow colored confetti. There was a stage that stood in front of the tables, but of course, I could only see the beginning of the stage as I looked through the windows of the doors. “This is the customer service area. I can tell you’re eager to see the stage.” 

“Yeah, I bet you can tell.” I paused. “Well, let’s get going.” I really wanted to see the new animatronics. I heard that they’re more advanced and more aesthetically pleasing then Freddy Fazbear’s. Also, there was no murders or anything involving Becky’s so that’s a plus. 

He opened the door and lead me inside. Since I already saw the tables and confetti, I looked over to my left to see three animatronics. One was a human animatronic, who I assumed was Becky, who had a pink side ponytail, rosy cheeks, green eyes, a black sports bra, blue highwasted jean shorts, knee pads, and pink skates. 

One was a human cat hybrid, I heard she’s called Katrina, who had white, messy, long hair, a pink and white cat waitress uniform, black cat high socks, and black flats. Her tail and ears were pink and white as well. She also had rosy cheeks and gold eyes. 

The last one was a human boy with a white fringe and a party hat. He had color changing eyes, a dark grey vest, a white button up, dark grey pants, and black dress shoes. I had no idea what his name was until I heard Keith mumble “Oh, I thought they scrapped Good Time Grant.” 

“Why would you think that?” I asked while staring into his rainbow orbs. One minute they were purple, then they were cyan. 

“There was an incident with Good Time Grant where he... well... I can’t say.” He stared at Grant as if expecting him to do something. “Well, let’s get going. I don’t want to spend any more time with them.” Damn, he wasn’t just rude to me, he was rude to non living beings. So we walked through one of the halls to enter the office. 

“And now, the night starts. Your shift starts at 12, ends at 6. Check the cameras, make sure they don’t come in. It’s like a basic point and click horror game.” He told me while pointing to buttons and the tablet that sat on the table. I looked at the things that he pointed to as he pointed to them. I nodded.

“So, who’s _them_?” 

“I can’t say until you join. That’s how you learn things around here.” He began to walk out. “You’ll have someone with you to help you for the first few days. Good night, Jeffery.”  I sat down in one off the office chairs. I tapped my fingers along the sides of the chair. I waited for the other guard just to see a woman in a button up and slacks walk in. She had long red hair that was quite a difference to her baby blue suit. 

“What are you doing here? You haven’t joined!” She shouted. 

“I think I’m about to...” I mumbled.


End file.
